Grief
by Time's Scribe
Summary: The marriage of B'Elanna Torres to Tom Eugene Paris & its consequences.


TITLE: Grief

AUTHOR/S: Michael

PAIRING: B'Elanna & Seven of Nine

RATING: Fan Fiction T Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes. (PG13)

BETA READING: Widdy

FEEDBACK: or on sight!

DISCLAIMER: Star Trek and all the main characters are owned by Paramount Pictures/CBS Network Television, A Viacom/CBS Corporation. Star Trek: Voyager. Created by, Rick Berman, Michael Piller & Jeri Taylor, and is based on Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry.

WARNING: This is a piece of fiction, concerning an implied F/F relationship. If anyone objects to same sex relationships, you should not be reading this fan fiction, and should read the Star Trek Range of Novels, or find another sight.

SUMMERY: The marriage of B'Elanna Torres to Tom Eugene Paris

NOTES: As I have better things to do than watch a couple of anachronistic undemocratic rich kids get married, at the British tax payers expense! I thought I would answer my own challenge!

Right it is the Royal wedding in a week's time (Kahless save me now! Long live the Republic!) I thought it would set a wedding challenge.

You have two options:

One: It could be someone's weeding on board Voyager. B'Elanna is excited to go, but Seven is reluctant. B'Elanna cajoles Seven into going.

Two: The second option you have is set at B'Elanna and Tom's wedding. Seven is in love with B'Elanna. Seven can ether persuade B'Elanna before or during the wedding, that she is not in love with Tom, and she is in fact in love with her; or have Seven attending the wedding (perhaps B'Elanna and Seven are best friends?), and pines morosely, for her true love.

Happy writing, Michael

I watched sadly, as two lives fall apart around me.

The climax to this little drama started when Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One, was 'rescued' by my crew.

Even before she was liberated, Seven, or 'Soch,' as my favourite Klingon would call her later, had a deep fascination with B'Elanna Torres. This interest, turned into a deliberate adversarial relationship, as both of them found out they only ever felt truly alive when they engaged in verbal combat. Sometimes the adversarial nature of that combat would go too far, and one of them would say something that would cut the other deep, in those early days it took some coaxing, but eventually the two honourable women would apologise to one or the other.

Two things changed that and glued them onto the track of lifelong friendship that, would lead to love.

First, when B'Elanna was informed about the fate of the Marquis, she went to Seven, not Tom, her on off boyfriend, not Chakotay her best friend and former Marquis Commander, but Seven of Nine. B'Elanna knew that if she talked to her she would just get honesty.

The same applied a year or so later, when Seven's cortical node failed, she sort out B'Elanna and she got honesty not patronizing sympathy.

Before we go on, you may wonder who I am.

Well I'm the Ship! USS Voyager NCC-74656, an Intrepid class Starship, weighing 700,000 metric tonnes. You may be wondering how a ship can have sentiency?

Well why not! I have the same soft-ware programming as the EMH, so why can't I be conscious?

There are two things I am grateful for the Borg for. First of all bringing Seven of Nine aboard, and lastly sparking me into consciousness!

Sometimes I curse them however. My awareness, has allowed me to fully utilize my computational powers, which has brought me leaps and bounds ahead of Federation technological achievement. I am also bound by the Prime Directive, which has somehow become in my data banks, seemed to have become entangled with Asimov's laws of robotics, which I have to obey!

So I watch as Captain Janeway travels form one crisis to another, as she time and time again puts our preverbal 'nuts in the fire!' (I do like C20th & C21st colloquialisms!), and time and time and again B'Elanna and Seven get them out! I would love to stop her doing that, I would love to converse with B'Elanna and Seven over topics of engineering, I would have loved to have stooped what happened, but I can't, my damn programming stops me.

I was an unfortunate observer, as the two of them fell in love, but was too afraid to do anything, I watched as B'Elanna, too cowardly to come to terms with her feelings for Seven, reinvigorated her relationship with Tom Paris, by agreeing to marry him. I watched as Tom Paris was unfaithful behind B'Elanna's back.

I observed, as Seven, finally told B'Elanna how she felt, the day before her wedding, how she begged B'Elanna not to marry Paris. I looked on in sadness, as B'Elanna got angry with Seven, for not doing something until it was too late, and then Seven accusing B'Elanna of being the same, whilst storming out of B'Elanna's quarters. I watched as B'Elanna collapsed on to the sofa in tears.

I couldn't do anything, as Seven of Nine, the next day alone in the Cargo-bay deactivated her Cortical Implant. I cursed my programming, as I couldn't help as security tried desperately to break to Borg algorithmic lock outs, only gaining excess 90 minutes too late.

I couldn't do anything; stop the wedding, before, Jill Hamersley, an ensign from Bio-Sciences announced to everyone at the wedding that she was pregnant with Tom's child.

I couldn't do anything as B'Elanna's world collapsed around her, and I couldn't say anything as a week later, the second casket was launched from me.

The End


End file.
